A broken heart
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANNY AND DANY STORY 3! Since Danny is now dateing Sam he dosent really care about the merboy he left behind.Once Dany finds out his heart breaks into pecies. Heartbroken Dany is captured by sirens and is raped by Danny. Not wanting to take the pain Dany visits the kind witch of the sea. But what will he wish for?


Chapter 1: 2 years later

(Dany's pov)

It's been two years since Danny brought me back to the ocean. I was now 16 years old and I'm very depressed. Scratch that I'm heart broken. I stayed near the cove were Danny left me and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. I never gave up hope that someday he'd come back scoop me in his arms and carry me away. But he never did. He never came for me. But I still waited...With hope...with faith...and with love. What do you think Mr. Crab? Do you think he'll come back for me? I asked. But the crab didn't respond he just blew tiny bubbles from his mouth. What about you Mrs. Clown fish? Do you think he'll come back for me? I asked. No response came from the fish either just more tiny bubbles. I let out a depressing sigh. Whats the bother you probably can't even understand me...I said sadly. I closed my eyes and pictured Danny's beautiful face. I love you...I heard him echo happily in my head. I felt a tear slide down my face as I hugged myself. I suddenly heard a sound of someone up in the cove's surface area. My eyes went wide with hope as I swam to the top. When I splashed out from the water I saw a terrifying sight. It was not Danny but two other humans. They looked to be in there fifties. The two stared at me in awe. LOOK! IT'S A MERMAID! The female screamed. The other one who was a male brought out his camera and took a quick shot at me focusing mostly on my tail. Before he could capture another image of me I flew back in the water swimming as fast and as deep as I could. Once I was sure I was safe I stopped swimming and rested myself on the flat surface of a rock and cried. I just wish Danny would come and save me from all this pain. After a couple minutes of tearing myself I took a swim to sooth myself and to just calm down. The sea was pretty. It was full of colors and all sorts of fish. Not much mer people though. I only saw a couple in my time. There's not much of us in the ocean. I started to wounder if Danny missed me. Of course he dose. He's probably waiting fro the right time to scoop me off my fins and carry me away...

Chapter 2: Heart broken

(Danny's pov)

HI SAM! I said happily. HI DANNY! She called back. Ready for our date? I asked her. Yep. She said in a cheerful voice. We walked to the beach and sat on the sandy ground. Here I'll go get us some refreshments ok? I asked. Meet me at the doc. I added. Sam smiled and went to the doc awaiting me and our treats. I was now 16 and I was now dating Sam. I know I told Dany I'd come back for him one day but I grew out of it. I mean com'on date a mermaid. I was being stupid. Also while being gay. WHAT WAS I THINKING!? Besides Dany must of forgotten me by now right? I got our treats and headed back to Sam not noticing someone was watching me.

(Dany's pov)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Danny had finally come back for me. After all these years he finally came. I wanted to scream but I kept quiet. I followed Danny to the doc. I was so happy I splashed out onto the doc. DAN-! I began but I then kept quiet. For what I saw broke my heart. I saw Danny kissing Sam. Danny...I softly said as tears filled my eyes. D-D-DANY! W-W-What a surprise. Danny said in shock. Sam turned around and let out a gasp when she saw me in tears. Danny...I thought we were...I said lowering my head with tears dripping off my face. But we weren't were we? I asked in a sad voice. Dany I...We were but once I took you back here I started dating Sam. He said trying to touch my cheek but I forcefully moved myself away so he couldn't. Dany...He said. I should of known...I said crying. I put myself back in the water. I thought you loved me...But I guess IT WAS ALL A LIE! I cried with tears flowing from my face. DANY-! Danny called but before he could say anything else I dove underwater. I swam far away from him as tears and sobs escaped my eyes. I hugged myself as my broken heart shattered. I felt like I was going to burst. I just wanted to die...

Chapter 3: A bad day

(Dany's pov)

I woke up the next day with tired eyes from crying all yesterday. I felt dead and the pain was still locked inside me. I felt like an idiot believing that I could love a human. I swam around the sea trying to get my mind off Danny. I swam and swam till I came across a deep trench. Out of boredom and curiosity I swam in the trench. There was a lot of seaweed but it swayed it's self softly and tickled my skin. I didn't mind the touch I even brought up a couple of little laughs as I swam further and deeper. I hugged myself and thought about a lot of things. I thought about the moon and the stars that twinkled at night and always kept me happy. Though those thoughts ended once I hit a slight but rough current. The seaweed down here was larger and faster. I was kind of getting scared but I kept on swimming down. Suddenly I felt a large piece of seaweed wrap itself around my tail as another one whipped it. I let out a yelp and turned my head to see the large plant consume my tail and forcefully jerk me towards the bottom of the trench. OW! CUT IT OUT! I cried as the grip got tighter and the jerking got harder. STOP IT! I screamed in pain. Once I was at the bottom I was pinned to the ground as a group of seaweed formed a dome around me. I couldn't escape and I started to scream out. SOMEBODY HELP ME! I shrieked. But no one could hear me. Once I figured that out I started to cry. But then I heard voices. Siren voices. Sirens were scary. They were like gray bald fish mer people with blood shot red eyes. I let out a whimper as the two approached me. Sirens either eat us mer people or use us to have there children. And trust me I don't want to give birth to that. The last time I was raped I had to give birth to these ugly things. And trust me It was painful. One of the two came up to me and scanned my body. What is it? The second asked. It's a little mermaid. The first one evilly laughed. Let me see. The second one said in a demonic voice. The second one peeked it's eyes at me. He looked in my eyes and saw fear in them. He then looked down and scanned my tail licking his lips at the same time. He looks tasty. What are we going to do with him? The second one asked. Lets take him to the came and let everyone see him. The first one said. When they unwrapped me of the seaweeds grip I made a swim for it. But one of the sirens grabbed my arm and yanked me in his grip. I let out a whimper as the siren pulled me along swimming to there cave. The only thing I could do is swim with them...

Chapter 4: In the sirens den

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived to the cave all the heads turned and stared with evil laughs. When the siren dragged me by my arm down the walk way every one wanted a piece of me. Some of them tried to bite me. When we got to the front I was thrown to the ground as the two sirens asked what they should do with me. LET HIM! one suggested. Well he is pretty young. And he could give an easy birth. The first siren said. He leaned down next to me and scanned my body once more. I think he could survive. He then flipped me over were my backside was facing him and grasped my tail. YOU CANT JUST BRING YOURSELF UPON HIM! YOU NEED TO RIPE HIM UP! MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD! The second one said. Fine...The first one said. He then quickly grasped my fin and squeezed it hard. My eyes grew wide as I felt pleasure run through me. He softly started to stroke it and rub my chest. I felt tears run in my eyes. I didn't want to go through this. Not again. I started to scream and jerk myself as I felt our juices mix. Once when I got free I made another dash away. Though the second one grabbed my tail and sunk his sharp teeth into it. I cried out as blood ran out of the bite marks. Just as he was about to take a chunk full out of me he was hit with a green glowing ray. I looked to see Danny in some under water tank. Once I was free I swam away from him as fast as I could go. DANY! WAIT! I heard him yell. He shot out a metal claw and caught my tail keeping me in his grip. LET GO! I screamed in an angry voice while thrashing my tail to get out of his grip. DANY I KNOW YOUR ANGRY BUT LISTEN TO ME! Danny said making his grip tighter. I SAID LET GO! I yelled yanking my tail out of his grip and swimming fast and far away from Danny. He was right I was angry but I was also heart broken. I swam to the surface and swam to the closest rock. I climbed the rock and lied on it's flat surface and sobbed. Why did he come and save me when he doesn't love me. I said with tears falling from my eyes. Because I wanted to talk to you. I heard Danny say. I quickly turned my head to see Danny standing on the shore. WANT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH! I sobbed. Danny walked towards me and climbed on the rock sitting right besides me. I'm dating Sam to protect you Dany. Don't you see that? He asked softly. All I see is that you love Sam and not me. I need to go...I said scooting my way down the rock. I was stopped by Danny's hand grabbing my arm. Danny?... I asked in fear.

Chapter 5: Extraterrestrial

(Danny's pov)

LET ME GO! Dany screamed. I gripped him hard and dug my fingernails into his skin. I pinned him on the rock and brought us in a kiss squeezing one of his fins. He breathed heavily as he was treated. I grabbed the tip of his tail and held it in my hand. His fins flexed on my clothed pride and we both were in a pleasurable mode. He started to struggle and squirm but I held him tight. I didn't love him I just wanted to show him I didn't hate him. Later on he reverted back into an un clothed human. I lifted my head to take the sight in. I felt myself pulse and I needed to do something. I reached down and started to unbotton my pants. W-What are you doing? Dany asked in fear. I didn't respond I only acted. Dany was begining to panic so I did something to calm him down. I grasped his pride. He let out moans as I gave him the feeling of pleasure. Why are you doing this?... He said with tears in his eyes. I didn't awnser I only grasped him harder. He let out a cry as tears fell from his eyes. I thought of the time we were in love makeing me crave more. I squeezed that spot harder and harder till it hurt him so much he could scream. STOP! STOP IT! He cried as more tears fell. I smiled and let go with all his jucies on my hand. I wiped it off and undid my pants exposing my own pride. I felt it was time and I swept in him. Dany cried out as I held myself inside. TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! He shrieked as tears flew from his eyes. Over and over I went in and out on him and he screamed. He screamed with pain and I loved it. When my time finally came and I released inside him and I pulled out. He cried. And his body was shakeing. Why? Why did you do that? He asked. I smiled pulled up and bottoned my pants and hopped down from the rock and walked away...

(Sorry for the short chapters...)

Chapter 6: A broken soul and a taken life

(Dany's pov)

Why? Why did he do that to me. He ditches me for 2 years, breaks my heart by breaking up with me and he rapes me. I pushed myself back into the ocean crying. How could he do that to me? I just wish I never left him. He's now just messing with my heart. But I find myself still in love with him. I looked at my tail and remember the pain he just gave me. I teared up and cried myself. He really dosen't love me anymore I cried to myself. My heart tore from me. I sobbed and sobbed. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I cried. I can't live this way. I know a person who can help me. Lady Kiahdah. I swam to her cave and enterd with a sad sad face.

(That chapter will be continued...)

Chapter 7: The changed mind

(Danny's pov)

HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HIM!? I screamed at myself. HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! I break his heart and rape him. I wouldn't be surprised if he now hated my guts. I could just hear him scream and moan with tearfull eyes. TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!... Why did you do that?... I thought you loved me...BUT I GUESS IT WAS ALL A LIE!... I felt guilt run through my body. I was such an idiot for leaving him. Was I falling for him again? No I'm in love with Sam. Am I? Suddenly i'm startled by my cell phone's ring. I awnserd finding myself talking to Sam. Hey Danny. Were ya been? She asked. Oh I was just taking a walk on the beach. Hey can I meet you at your house? I responded. Sure. She said. Ok thanks.I said. Your welcome. Love you. She added. I didn't say I love you back cause I didn't know if I really did love her or not. When I arrived at Sam's I sat down and talked to her about Dany. She gave me a sigh. What's wrong? I asked. Danny your obiously in love with him. She said sadly. Sam I-. I began. Save it Danny. She smiled at me with tears in her vilot eyes. Sam- I started. Go...go tell him you love him. She said with a smile. Really?...I asked. She nooded and gave me a hug. It was nice to be your girlfriend she said as tears fell from her eyes. Thank you I whispered... I got up and ran out the door. DANNY! WAIT! Sam called. YEAH! I hollard back. I'm coming with you I have a device that can track him. So we know were he is. She said. She brought it out and it showed him in an underground cave not to far from were I left him. COME'ON LETS GO! I said and we both ran out the door.

Chapter 8: A broken soul and a taken life pt.2

(Dany's pov)

Why hello there. Can I help you? The old woman asked. I dragged myself on the cold rocky ground. I started to cry a little bit right in front of her. What seems to be the problem dear? She asked concerned. I-I need to ask you something. I said sadly. Of course come sit. She said showing me a seat. I dragged myself far from the salty water and struggled to get up on the high chair. Now whats a pretty thing like you crying about? She asked. I took a breath in and told her the story of Danny and I. And how he left me and treated me horribly. I told her how much I am in love with him and wished he'd love me back. When I finished the story she understood my pain. I see... So what you looking for? She questioned. I-I want you to give me a spell that'll end my life. I said sadly. You sure you want it? She asked worridly. I'm sure I said wipeing a tear from my eye. I hopped down from her chair and walked over to a shelf and brough back a green glowing box with a tiny barb sticking out from the top. This her is a magical barb. One prick on the finger and you long gone. It's coverd with deadly posin. She said. I took the box from her and held it in my hands. I'll finally be able to end the pain. And since Danny is with Sam i'll be doing him a faver. I lifted my right pointing finger and hoverd it over the barb. I softly cried and whisperd. I love you Danny... I said and I pricked my finger. Less then a second I felt my soul leave my body and I fell lifelessly to the floor. Dead.

Chapter 9: The day Dany slipped away

(Danny's pov)

Sam and I rose up from the water in the specter speader and I burst through the door. DANY I LOV- I but froze as I saw him there laying lifelessly on the ground. Dany? DANY! I screamed. I ran over to him and held his head in my left. I noticed his finger was slightly bleeding and he wasn't breathing. What did YOU DO TO HIM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? I cried as tears flowed from my eyes. You must be Danny. I've heard a graet deal about you. That boy right there was in love with you and you crushed his heart like nothing. She said coldly. He asked me to take his life and so I put a spell on him. She added. Sam gasped and put a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. So he's...He's dead? Sam asked. Yes. She the old woman with sadness in her voice. Dead...I slowly said. Tears filled my eyes and I shut my eyes tightly. Screaming and sobbing. NOOO! NOOO! DANY! I sobbed. I lifted his head and held it in my chest. PLEASE! WAKE UP! I screached. Tear drops dripped from my face landing on the floor repeatedly. I screamed and shouted for hours. My heart broke like Dany's did. I never left Dany's side. A while later I carried Dany into the specter speeder and Sam and I took him home with us. the next morning Sam and I layed Dany on the grass under a tree and sourounded his body with flowers. He was in human form and wearing the gray shirt I gave him along with his jeans and white tennis shoes. I layed Dany's arm on his stomach with agroup of sea flowers in his hands. He looked so peaceful and quiet. I cupped his cheek and looked at his face with tear pouring out of my eyes. I'll leave you two alone. Sam said sadly and walked back inside the house. The moment she left I began to cry. I cant belive your really gone...I said letting out for cries. If only I could of been there...If only I was better to you. You desrved kindness and love not touture.I sat by his side for the next couple of hours stareing at his dead body. I cried a little more. Danny it's time to come inside. My mother said. I looked at Dany one last time before I left. I bent down and gave him one last kiss. I love you...I whispered...

Chapter 10: The reawakening

(Danny's pov)

I love you... I whisperd. Before I turned away I felt a warm breath come upon me I looked down to see Dany's eyes slowly open. Dany gave a slight grunt and breathed in heavilly. I looked at him for a moment and then a huge smile came across my face. I cried and held him in my arms. Oh Dany...I said as tears flowed from my eyes. Danny...I-. He started. Shhh shhh. I hushed holding him tight. I held him to wear he was faceing me in the eyes. DONT YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! I cried huggign him tightly. He gave me a smile as weakly spoke. I love you. He said hugging me back. I love you to. I said. I cradled him in my arms and took him inside. Greatfull that I could have him back. Hve a second chance. I learned a lesson and because of it I almost lost the one I loved. But thats all over now. Everythings going back to normal. Just the way it use to be...


End file.
